


A Fine Romance

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Disney Ducks [2]
Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: 'A Fine Romance, with no kissesA Fine Romance, my friend, this is.'In which Brigitta decides to shut Scrooge out of her daily life, and finds he realizes much sooner than she expected. Perhaps he does care? She could only hope so.





	1. Brigitta's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme start this by saying Brigitta MacBridge is absolutely amazing and so, so cute and I adore her. I wish she had more for her, and I wish people would stop comparing her to Goldie. She's her own character and she's special for who she is! 
> 
> Anyway, enough ranting! You should definitely check out 'A Fine Romance', specifically Ella Fitzgerald, it's such a good song for Bridgie! 
> 
> It bounces from Scrooge to Bridgie a lot, and I didn't mean for that, but altogether I think it's okay!
> 
> Feedback is always loved, and you can reach me at letsgetluminous on Tumblr!

If she was honest, Brigitta was beginning to get tired of Scrooge's attitude towards her. So, she sucked it up, and ignored any feeling she possibly had for the billionaire. She focused on her work, her partnership with Jubal, and herself. 

And, at some point, much sooner than she expected, Scrooge took notice of her sudden disappearance. He took to his phone, dialing her number. He paused, just for a moment, before calling her. 

"Hello, you've reached Miss MacBridge's business line!" A chipper, familiar voice rang through the phone. 

"Dickie?" Scrooge asked, a bit surprised. When did his adopted granddaughter start working for Bridgie? He could have sworn she was working for his brother......

"Hi Grandpa Scrooge!" She said, brightly. "What's up?" 

He almost rolled his eyes at his granddaughter's casual greeting. 

Almost. 

"Er, I'm calling for Brigitta, is she around?" He asked. He almost felt awkward asking for her, like a teenage boy calling his crush. 

It certainly wasn't a crush. 

Was it?

"Oh, I'll transfer your call right now!" She chimed. "But, I'll warn you....it seems miss Brigitta has given up on her pursuit on you. Mr. Pomp said she hasn't mentioned you once!" Dickie said. 

Not...once? That was unusual....in fact, he almost felt worried. 

"Ah...thank you for the warning, Dickie..." Scrooge said. 

"Of course." She said, and Scrooge heard the soft click of Dickie transferring his call over to her boss. 

He found himself pacing a little. What was going on with her? Did she just give up? Was she just focused on her work?

...did....did she find someone else? Who didn't push her away?

Scrooge felt his heart drop. He didn't even hear Brigitta answer. 

"Hello?" She said, and Scrooge jumped. "Brigitta?" He said, a little too fast. Did his voice crack?

"McDuck?" She said. "Is there something you need?" She asked. She sounded a bit distracted, a little distant. 

Scrooge curled the phone cable around his finger. What did he need? 

"I, er, was just..." What was he going to say? That he noticed she was gone? He was worried? He missed her? 

Scrooge swallowed his pride. "I just...noticed you were gone...and was wondering if you were alright." He finally said. He heard her pause, and a short breath. 

"I've just, been busy." She said, unsure what else to say. He called to check on her, he was worried, maybe he did...no, she couldn't get carried away. He just noticed she was annoying him anymore, that's all....

"Oh." Scrooge breathed. "Alright." He said. 

There was a long, pregnant pause that made them both a little unnerved. 

"I'll let you get back to work." He said, a little too professional and tense. It left a empty feeling in her chest. 

"Of course. Thank you for checking in, Mr. McDuck." She said. Brigitta put the phone down, staring at it for a while, before she grinned. Scrooge did care! She leaned back in her chair, giggling excitedly.

Now, she could only hope he would keep up with this sweet concern....


	2. Chasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You never take a chance, this is a fine romance.'
> 
> Brigitta kept up her game of hard to get, and Scrooge kept chasing. She knew it was a little unfair, but he did spend years doing the same. (Since 1898, to be exact!, she thought with a sigh.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping these short and sweet, that way I don't start losing sight of what I'm writing! I'm slowly going to start the romance of these two, but I wanna focus on Bridgie. My sweet, sweet love, Bridgie. 
> 
> I also feel the need to keep Dickie in every chapter, cause I love her, how could you not love her? 
> 
> Anyway, idk what's up with my AO3, but I can't answer comments, or post anything? Let's hope I can get it up!

Brigitta kept up her game of hard to get, and Scrooge kept chasing. She knew it was a little unfair, but he did spend years doing the same. (Since 1898, to be exact!, she thought with a sigh.) But while she did want to break and jump into his arms, Jubal encouraged her to push it a little longer. After all, she was doing spectacular work! And he was very proud of her for it. 

So, while she wasn't avoiding him now, she didn't seek him out. No, she let him come to her. And it happened, often! Lunches, coffee breaks, and a couple dinners! She couldn't believe her luck! 

Scrooge was genuinely good, deep down, and Brigitta knew best that the way to his heart, was by picking at it. 

She had just come back from a rather lovely walk in the park with Scrooge. She practically threw herself onto a soft sofa that was in her lobby. Dickie looked over her computer and smiled. 

"Good day, Miss MacBridge?" Dickie asked, and Brigitta craned her neck to look over at her employee. 

"Yes, an absolutely wonderful day!" She said. "I never knew Scrooge could be so romantic!" She swooned, her heart fluttering. Well, according to Dickie's grandma, Scrooge was anything but. However, she didn't bring that point up, and just smiled. 

"That's great to hear." She said, taking an idle sip of her Starducks tea. "Hey, you got this while you were away." Dickie said, holding up a perfectly white envelope. 

Brigitta, always curious, got up to take it. It had her name written in a beautiful, curled handwriting. The back had a wax seal. It was almost too beautiful to ruin, but Brigitta carefully popped it open and took out the letter. 

"It's an invitation." She said, looking it over. "For Mr. Rockerduck's benefit gala! How exciting!" 

"Are you going to bring Grandpa Scrooge?" Dickie asked. 

"Only if he asks me." She answered, giving Dickie a wink. 

"You would have dragged him there." Dickie laughed, and Brigitta couldn't help but agree. She would have. 

Now, all she had to do was wait, and hope Scrooge was invited, of course. 

Oh, who was she kidding? She'd definitely drag Scrooge there! Invited or not!


	3. Lunch Breaks and Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've just been ignoring him?"
> 
> Brigitta and Daisy enjoy their lunch and a healthly dose of gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried uploading this twice and it won't let me. It's really frustrating. 
> 
> Anyway! I love Bridgie and Daisy together! They're so fun! I love their relationship. 
> 
> I also love comic Daisy, I think she's so funny! 
> 
> I know this is very, very short, but it's more of a way to develop characters and relationships! I promise the next chapter will be longer!

"You've just been ignoring him?" Daisy asks over their lunch break. They're at a small cafe, sitting outside in the warm sun. Daisy has one hand on her cheek, and the other on a mimosa. Her sunglasses have slipped down her beak a little. 

Brigitta nodded, but leaned in just a bit. "It's working! I've never talked to him so much. And....he wants to talk to me." She said, looking out. She could see the top of the Money Bin from here. It was the focal point of Duckburg, after all. 

"Now, you didn't hear this from me, but Donald said that Scrooge was acting very odd. I suppose it's because of you avoiding him?" Daisy says, sipping her drink. She's already downed two. She rests her arms on the table. 

"I don't want to manipulate him, I just want him to give me a chance. You know?" Brigitta said, sighing. Maybe she was manipulating him...

"Oh, please! You're just showing him what things would be like without you. And he didn't like it. That's a good thing!" Daisy said, giving her a bright smile. "Scrooge isn't the easiest person, you know that better than most! I mean, everytime Donald needs to soften his uncle up, he sends me!" She said. 

"Does it work?" Brigitta asked, curious, but Daisy sort of shrugs. 

"I don't know. I think Donald softens his uncle the most. He is Scrooge's favorite." 

They spent lunch chatting about Donald and Scrooge, until Brigitta remembered the pristine envelope in her purse. 

"Oh! That reminds me!" She said, slipping the little letter out. She passes it to Daisy, who slips her sunglasses up to read it. 

"Now that would be the perfect romantic date!" Daisy swooned, passing the letter back. Brigitta hides it away in her purse and smiles. 

"I just hope Scrooge was invited." 

"I think the most important part is if you have a dress!" Daisy says, flagging the handsome, young waiter over. She pays and sends him off. 

"Come on, we've got some shopping to do!"


	4. A Kind Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like everything had been going well for Brigitta. Her work was flourishing, profits had doubled since last month, and she was spending more time with Scrooge than she ever had, time Scrooge seemed to truly, genuinely enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one to give some much needed storyline. I love Johnny and Brigitta together. I think their friendship is very sweet! It could definitely flourish if allowed! 
> 
> As usual, feedback is loved and appreciated! I'll be writing the next chapter immediately after I post this! <3

It seemed like everything had been going well for Brigitta. Her work was flourishing, profits had doubled since last month, and she was spending more time with Scrooge than she ever had, time Scrooge seemed to truly, genuinely enjoy. 

Jubal was a little unsure of it, however. It wasn't that he didn't trust McDuck, but he was a business competitor, and part of him thought Scrooge was going along with this just throw Brigitta off. After all, Brigitta often used her business to get his attention, and Scrooge knew that. 

But Brigitta just brushed it off. She reassured her business partner and went on with her day. 

During her usual outting, she ran into an old friend. Well, who she considered an old friend. 

"Johnny!" She chimed, shaking his hand. "How have you been?" She asked with a smile.

John returned the smile. "I've been well, Bridgie. I trust you received my invitation?" 

"Yes, of course! I'll be there. You know I love a party." She answered with a wink. "Though, I must ask, did you invite McDuck?" She asked, leaning in. John followed suit. 

"Of course, after all, where's the fun in leaving him out? How could we," He motioned to the two of them, and certainly Flintheart as well, "Gloat about our financial situations? It wouldn't be half as fun if Scroogie wasn't there." He smiled. 

Brigitta returned the smile, politely folding her hands in front of her. "I'm glad. I was hoping to ask if he would accompany me." 

"You're still pursuing him?" Johnny asked, a little concerned. Sure, he may not have been close to her, but watching Scrooge push her away time and time again was just plain cruel to her. He felt pity for her, he really did. 

"Well, yes. After all, Scrooge and I are friends. We've had lunch together for the past few weeks, and he even sent me flowers yesterday!" She said. Brigitta was practically glowing, and Johnny couldn't say anything. It would break her heart. 

"I'm glad to hear that. On the off chance McDuck can't make it, consider being my date, would you?" He said, with a polite smile, one he hoped would win her over. It certainly wasn't that he had feelings for her, but he did feel for her. He knew first hand what it was like to be turned down by McDuck. 

Brigitta was a little surprised by the idea of John asking her to be his date. But, if Scrooge certainly couldn't make it, she would absolutely accept the offer. It was kind of John, after all. 

"That would be nice, John." 

-

Brigitta thought about the offer all day. It was sweet, really it was. When she met Scrooge for lunch later that day, the thought was still there. She sat in their usual place, thinking. 

"Good morning, Bridgie." She heard Scrooge greet her, as he sat down. She cast him a sweet smile and returned the greeting. 

"I'm glad you're here, Scrooge. I have something I'd like to ask you." She said, reaching for her purse. 

"And I have something I'd like to tell you." He said. He sounded excited, maybe he was going to ask her? Wouldn't that be romantic, she thought dreamily. 

"I'm going to be off on business on Saturday." He told her. "I'll be off finding La Ciudad Blanca, the White City of Gold with me nephews!" He said. He was practically gleaming at the thought of the treasure he was sure he'd find. 

"This Saturday?" She asked. Her heart dropped as Scrooge confirmed her worries. He'd be out of town during the gala. But he seemed so happy. And she knew he missed his nephews. After all, he missed out on ten years of them. And he had just began to patch things up with Donald. 

So she smiled. "I'm so happy for you. I know you of all people will find the treasure. When do you depart?" She asked. 

"Today. I'm on my way now, but I wanted to tell ya first." He said. He stood up, to leave, she was sure. But before he did go, he gave her a soft kiss on the temple. 

"I'll see you on Tuesday, Bridgie!" He said, waving as his chauffeur picked him up. She smiled, waving back. 

"Goodbye Scrooge, my darling." 

She supposed it was time to call John.


	5. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blue is always a stunning color on you." Daisy said, giving an extra spritz of hairspray to Brigitta's soft, smooth updo. Daisy gave a smile, admiring her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The big finale! I might add an epilogue, because I love writing for these babes! <3
> 
> I hope I ended it cleanly, and I hope I didn't butcher these characters too much. Johnny seems like he can be kind and sweet with gals, and I know he quite likes Brigitta. Heck, I could even see myself shipping them! 
> 
> I absolutely wanna write for Brigitta more, she's one of my favorite characters ever! 
> 
> As always, find me at letsgetluminous on Tumblr! I'd love some prompts for some stories, if you wanna drop some by me! I hope you like the end! <3

Brigitta could always count on Daisy to pick out something breathtaking. 

"Blue is always a stunning color on you." Daisy said, giving an extra spritz of hairspray to Brigitta's soft, smooth updo. Daisy gave a smile, admiring her work. They were both ready, just waiting on Donald to come up them up. With Scrooge off finding Ciudad Blanca, there was an extra ticket floating around, so Daisy talked Donald into taking her. 

The sound of a horn outside interrupted their conversation about dresses. Daisy grinned bright and ran out, her heels clicking loudly against Brigitta's flooring. From the bathroom, she heard Daisy greet Donald with kisses and coos. It almost hurt, but she tried to just brush it off. After all, Daisy was a wonderful girl who deserved a wonderful date. 

Brigitta sighed, walking into the living room. Daisy smiled when she saw her. "Doesn't Brigitta look incredible, Donald?"

Donald couldn't help his smile either. He liked Brigitta a lot, why wouldn't he? She wasn't after this uncle's fortune, she wasn't trying to destroy him or his family, she was just a smart, sweet business woman with a heart of gold. 

"You do look incredible. I'm sure Uncle Scrooge would agree." He smiled. Just hearing his name made Brigitta sigh. Donald and Daisy shared a look. Poor Bridgie, they thought. 

"Brigitta, are you sure you want to go? Going to a gala without a date is..." Daisy trailed off. 

"Disappointing." Donald finished. 

"I do have a date. It's not Scrooge, but I think he's just as good." She smiled. 

-

They had barely touched down in Honduras when Scrooge's work phone started going off. He stepped off the plane, standing aside. He pulled his nephews with him and answered the phone. 

"Yes? What is it?" He asked, a little impatient. After all, he did tell everyone he would be busy. Work calls and treasure hunting did not mix. 

"I'll just assume you didn't get my invitation to my gala." He heard Johnny say over the phone. Scrooge scoffed, though he wasn't annoyed. 

"I'm a bit busy, Johnny." He said. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"I'm getting at that you left Brigitta. Although, I figured you would. So I asked her to be my date. But I know she is disappointed." 

Scrooge paused, unsure. "She wanted me to go with her?" 

"McDuck, how oblivious are you?" John asked, dead serious. "Of course she wanted you. Your treasure will be there after, I can't say the same for Brigitta." 

-

Words couldn't explain the beauty of Rockerduck's ballroom. White walls, white, smooth marble flooring, glittering gold trim as far as the eye could see, and Brigitta would bet her bottom dollar it was real, too. 

"I have to admit, he does have good taste." Daisy said, admiring the wine red, overly stuffed plush love seats in every corner. The three of them were standing together. Daisy had a glass of bubbly champagne in her hand, looking over the massive wave of people. 

"Johnny always did have an eye for design." Brigitta said. She decided against champagne tonight, instead keeping herself busy glancing around, a little helplessly, for her date. She had called him almost immediately, asking if the offer was still on the table. 

"So? This date of yours, who is it?" Daisy asked. She was dying to know who was lucky enough to have Brigitta as a date for the evening. 

Brigitta smiled, a little nervous. "How angry do you think Scrooge would be if my date was his rival?" She asked. 

"Oh no," Donald groaned. "Not Glomgold." 

"Glomgold!" Brigitta said, as if the very thought offended her. "After he used me to get at Scrooge? That old fool can dry up!" She said. It seemed her small group weren't the only ones that heard her small insult to Glomgold, as someone behind her snorted. 

She turned quickly, and found John behind her, smiling. "I'm glad you made it." He said, holding his hand out. Brigitta took his hand, smiling. 

Johnny pulled her away, leaving Donald and Daisy alone. 

"Wow, he really rocks a white suit." Daisy said. 

"I kinda wish I was his date." Donald added, and Daisy could only nod in agreement. 

-

"I'm sorry about Scrooge." John said, holding her close. 

"Oh, it's alright. I'm used to it. Besides, it's not like he blew me off because he wanted to ignore me." She said, with a dainty shrug. "Besides, it's nice to be with a friend." She added. 

It was only when a cold breeze flew past them was when she noticed they were outside. Johnny gave her a smile. "I'll go get us something to drink, okay?" 

She smiled and nodded, looking back out at the view. It was beautiful, that was for sure...

"The stars look nice tonight." A voice behind her said. Brigitta only hummed in agreement, before she realized she wasn't alone, and it wasn't Johnny she heard. She quickly turned around. 

Scrooge stood behind her, smiling. "I hope I didn't miss too much." He said. Brigitta immediately dove into his arms, hugging him tight. 

"I thought you were in Honduras?" She said, taking his hands. She looked up at him, confused, but ecstatic. Scrooge hummed, cupping her cheek. 

"Ciudad Blanca can wait." He said. "It wasn't fair to put you last. You...you deserve better." 

"Nothing is better than you, Scrooge." Brigitta said, voice soft. Was she tearing up? She was too happy, she didn't care. Scrooge held her closer, rubbing soft, small circles into her back. 

"I'm so glad you're here..." Brigitta said. "If this is a dream, I hope no one wakes me." 

"I promise it's not." Scrooge said softly, kissing her forehead. That kiss turned to several, all over. From her forehead, to her temple, to her cheeks, over her eyes, gently, to the top of her beak, and finally, a true, real kiss. Brigitta practically melted in his arms, kissing back. 

How long had she dreamt of this? How long had she hoped this would really happen? It seemed like an eternity, but now that it was really happening, it made up for all the lost time. 

"Scrooge," Brigitta murmured. "Scrooge, my darling, I'm so happy." She said, kissing him over, and over. "I love you!" She said, as if he didn't already know.

"Mm, I love you too." He said, just a bit dazed. He couldn't remember the last time he was covered in kisses. It was nice, admittedly. He couldn't believe he had been so worried, about letting people in, about letting Brigitta in. She certainly wasn't after his money, or his legacy. She just simply adored him. 

And he spent so long avoiding her! How silly of him! 

But....now she was here, in his arms, with him. Out on Rockerduck's balcony, no less! He felt like a fool for locking his heart up like he had, shutting people out. His family, his friends, everyone. It wasn't worth it, not at all. He had already lost too many people, he would be damned if he lost anymore. 

"I love you too.." Scrooge repeated, kissing her head. He would never let her forget it.


End file.
